Come Down from this Cloud
by Suzaku-Wiccan
Summary: Hibiki finally has to come face to face with the way he has treated Dita and how he feels about her when a new man comes into her life and threats to change everything...


Come Down  
  
Disclaimer: I'm PMSing!! I DARE u to tell me I don't own it!!  
  
  
(Great, I think I lost her this time...) Hibiki thought to himself as he looked both ways down the hallway before creeping out from the corner he was hiding in. Sighing, he pulled upself up off the ground as started on his way toward his room to get some sleep for the first time in a couple of days. Dragging his feet on the floor as he walked, his eyes slowly began threating to close on him. He stopped and leaned up the cold, metal wall to catch his breath and rest his aching body.  
  
"Dear crew members, we have picked up a traveler and new crew member... and ladies, get him while his hot and single"  
  
Lots of awws and sighes were heard in the hallway as he cotinued on, expecting to see Dita at the his door, but to his surprize she was not, well she was but was abit occipeted at the moment. His blood boiled at the sight of hansome man with silver blue hair flirting with Dita outside his door. And to make is worst, she was flirting back, in a mature way not counting the blush that was covering her cheeks.( No way in fuckin hell is this happening!?!?! What does this man see in her, and of all the women on the ship with Dita?) Hibiki shook is head to get the thoughts to calm down. Quickly he made his way over to the couple, practicly running over to Dita's side as he protectly got infront of her and held out his arms to make a wall between them.  
  
"Alien-san!!!"  
  
"What do you think your doing mister!?!"  
  
" Well, I was having a conversation wit this lovely lady-" Dita blushed, as the man smiled and continued"- right here until you butted in."  
  
"Who are you?!?"  
  
"My name is Gintao Sirutaka... and you are?"  
  
"Hibiki... Leave Dita alone!!"  
  
" I think it would be her choice if she wants to be left alone or not." The man keep his cool, causing Hibiki to become more enraged as each moment pasted. Dita wrapped her arms around Hibiki, hugging him from behind and laying her head on his upper back. The first couple of minutes she half expected to be thrown off onto the floor. When he didn't make any movement to throw her off, she started cuddling closer to him, smiling as she calmly sighed.  
  
"Alien-san, please don't be mad... I was just sitting here waiting for you when Ginta came along and stopped to talk to me. He was very nice to me."  
  
" It's ok Dita... I'm not mad.."   
  
"Thank you Alien-san for caring.." He frowned and pulled away from her roughly( I don't care, I can't care!! She.. she is a women and I'm a man, it's not right and it's against the law!!)  
  
" I don't care Dita... I don't care about you one bit and don't you ever forget that" In whole life, Hibiki felt as though those were the hardest words he had ever said. But the look of absolute saddness and despare on her face made him feel as though his heart had broken and burned. Suddenly those words didn't feel true and didn't give tthe satisfaction he thought he would get from them. Reaching out to her, he was shocked when she quickly pulled away from him and started backing away till she was pressed against the wall as far away as she could go.  
  
"Dita... I'm-" Ginta just watched this scene, getting angryer and and more pissed off by the moment, and he suddenly lost his cool.  
  
"Don't even think about it!! Have you always treated her this cruely?!?" He took up Hibiki's postion and blocked Dita from the black haired pilot's view. This sentence caused Hibiki to be mentally floored by that comment. He had.. this was how he always treated Dita... (God, I have always been this cruel to her and all she ever was was sweet and caring to me...What have I done, she will never want to be around me again...!! But why do I care? Why... because.. because I love her... she is my whole world) He reaches for her again, but she was already walking down the hall, and to make his heart break again if even more possibly, she was leaning against Ginta and he had his arm wrapped around her shouldars as she cried her heart out...  
  
" 


End file.
